Belajar Alfabet Bersama SasuSaku
by recalcitrance
Summary: chapter 2 is deleted, i may publish the edited version of that chapter in the future.
1. A is for AAAAHHHHH SASUKE-KUUUN!

Naruto and its characters are Masashi Kishimoto's

* * *

.

 **A** _ **is for**_ **"AAAAHHHHH SASUKE-** _ **KUUUN!**_ **"**

.

Uchiha Sasuke hanya bisa memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, meskipun tangannya masih menggenggam tangan istrinya seerat mungkin. Ototnya menegang, rahangnya mengeras. 1001 emosi berkecimuk di dalam kepalanya saat ini, dan salah satu yang paling kentara ialah takut.

Seandainya sakit luar biasa yang dirasakan istrinya saat itu dapat dipindahkan ke tubuhnya sendiri...

"Ibu, tarik napas, ya, Bu..."

" _Huh... hah... huh... hah..._ " Uchiha Sakura terengah-engah di dalam persalinannya, air mata menggenang di sudut mata hijau cerahnya. Entah kalimat apa yang dapat mendeskripsikan rasa sakit yang ia alami di bagian bawah sana. Ini lebih dari sakit, ini bukan sekadar sakit. Bagi wanita itu, ini perang di antara hidup dan mati. Perang demi keluarganya, demi suaminya, demi anaknya...

"Sekarang, mengejan kuat-kuat!" ujar dokter yang membantu persalinan keluarga Uchiha itu, yang kemudian langsung disambut dengan erangan sekuat tenaga Sakura.

"AAAAHHHHH SASUKE- _KUUUN!_ "

" _Oek, oek, oek..."_

"Selamat, Ibu, Bapak. Bayinya lahir dengan selamat. Berjenis kelamin perempuan."

Sasuke membuka matanya, lantas serta merta mendapati seorang bayi paling cantik di dunia, sedang menangis dengan suara yang bahkan lebih merdu dari penyanyi kawakan manapun. Bulu matanya lentik, persis ibunya yang cantik. Rambutnya hitam, tipikal keturunan Uchiha. Bibirnya kecil dan ranum—anak ini calon-calon perebut hati lelaki.

Ah—tiba-tiba segumpal air mata sudah tumpah membasahi pipinya, mengalir terus tanpa ia bisa hentikan. Hatinya mengembang, ia tidak pernah merasakan emosi seperti ini. Emosi yang sukses membuatnya menangis sekaligus tersenyum di saat yang sama.

Matanya kemudian refleks mengerling ke samping, menatap istrinya yang juga tengah menangis. Salah satu tangan Sakura meraih bayi perempuan itu dari gendongan suster. Maniknya menatap bayi mereka dengan tatapan yang jauh lebih teduh daripada pohon terrindang sekalipun—tatapan seorang ibu. Wanita itu pun tersenyum, senyum yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun, termasuk Sasuke sendiri.

"Uchiha Sarada," ujar Sakura pelan, namun mengandung seribu perasaan. Sasuke tahu betapa istrinya telah merindukan bayi mereka.

Maka lelaki itu berlutut, kemudian mencium punggung tangan istrinya dengan ciuman selembut mungkin. Bibirnya yang tertarik menjadi sebuah senyuman berbisik,

"Terima kasih."

.

.

* * *

Terima kasih yang sudah mau membacaaa

Review is much appreciated untuk chapter kedepannya yang lebih baik :)

* * *

 ** _B is for...?_**


	2. B is for Banana

Deleted. I may (or may not) publish the edited, new version of this in the future.


	3. C is for Carnation

Naruto and its characters are Masashi Kishimoto's

 **NOTES**

 **-Keseluruhan fic ini terdiri dari 26 drabble yang berkesinambungan dan saling mempengaruhi, karena berada di satu universe yang sama. Meski begitu, urutan chapter bukan berdasarkan urutan kronologis/timeline. So, keep that in mind, i hope in the end it will make sense :)**

 **-Carnation = bunga anyelir dalam bahasa inggris**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **C is for Carnation**_

 _ **.**_

Semerbak wangi segar bunga menyebar di ruangan 3x3 meter itu. Meski jam dinding sudah menunjukkan waktu hampir tengah malam, kantuk mungkin adalah hal terakhir yang ada di otak Uchiha Sasuke saat ini. Lantas—kau pasti bertanya—apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan hingga terjaga sampai selarut ini?

Jawabannya adalah bunga anyelir.

Ya, bunga anyelir yang sedang dirangkai menjadi buket cantik oleh _florist_ bersurai merah muda di hadapannya.

"Kau punya bakat dalam hal merangkai bunga, kau tahu?" Sasuke akhirnya berujar asal pada _florist_ itu. Alasannya? Ia memang jengah dengan tiga puluh menit penuh keheningan yang baru saja mereka lewati, namun yang lebih penting lagi ... Sasuke gatal ingin mendengar si _florist_ berbicara. "Cantik," pemuda itu melanjutkan, semburat merah merona di pipi.

Sang _florist_ tidak kelihatan tertarik dengan pujian itu. Tangannya yang cekatan masih gesit membersihkan tangkai-tangkai bunga anyelir, matanya pun sama sekali tidak melepaskan kontak dengan pekerjaan tangannya tersebut; kendati—ah—Sasuke mendengarnya, gadis itu bergumam pelan, "bakat, udelmu. Dasar pekerja kantoran merepotkan."

"Maaf—apa? Merepotkan?" Sasuke memajukan kepalanya, seraya memamerkan seringai jahil.

Saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua di kedai bunga ini. Info penting: beberapa jam lalu kedai bunga itu sudah hampir tutup, namun si Uchiha, dengan—oke, ia akui—sombongnya, masuk dan sekonyong-konyong minta dibuatkan sebuket bunga anyelir.

" _Aku akan membayar lima kali lipat kalau kau langsung membuatnya sekarang juga."_ –begitu kata si Tuan Yang Terhormat ini ketika sang _florist_ menyatakan rasa keberatannya. Rese sekali, bukan?

Dan jika boleh ditambahkan, saat ini mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh meja konter berukuran 30 cm. Sengaja—Sasuke ingin dekat-dekat dengan si _florist_.

Oh, ya, info penting nomor dua: Sasuke tidak suka bunga anyelir—atau bunga apapun, sebetulnya.

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua kembali untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian si _florist_ tiba-tiba saja membanting bunga anyelir yang sedari tadi ia bersihkan, lantas memukul meja konternya dengan garang.

"Ya! Merepotkan!" serunya sekonyong-konyong. "Aku tidak akan melanjutkan ini, Tuan. Aku akan mengembalikan uangmu, setelah itu silakan pulang."

Wanita itu sudah akan beranjak meninggalkan meja konter itu, sebelum kemudian tangannya ditangkap oleh si pelanggan di hadapan.

"Tapi kau suka bunga anyelir," balas pemuda itu ringan, kontras dengan emosi yang ditunjukkan oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengenal—"

"Bunga itu untukmu."

Wanita itu—sang _florist—_ membelalakkan matanya pada iris kelam si pemuda yang—dengan begitu menyebalkannya—tampak tenang. Bunga itu untuknya? Yang benar saja! Ia tidak habis pikir dengan pelanggan yang satu itu. _Pertama_ , pemuda itu datang malam-malam dan memaksa ingin dibuatkan buket bunga saat itu juga. _Kedua,_ mereka tidak saling mengenal, ia bahkan tidak pernah melihat pemuda itu! _Ketiga_ , pemuda itu jelas-jelas sedang menjahilinya. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tukas wanita itu seraya berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari genggaman si pemuda.

"Kau menolak niat baikku? Baiklah, sebagai gantinya, kau harus memberitahu nama lengkapmu padaku." Sasuke lagi-lagi memamerkan seringainya pada si _florist_ —yang kemudian langsung dibalas oleh sebuah pelototan terberbahaya yang pernah ia dapatkan. Ah, _blunder,_ sayang. Matanya yang menyala-nyala penuh emosi justru membuat pemuda itu semakin gemas ingin terus menggoda. Dan—oh—apa Sasuke sudah menyebutkan iris hijaunya yang begitu cantik? Rasanya seperti melihat padang savana yang elegan sekaligus menantang.

Dengan satu sentakan keras, wanita itu berhasil melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari pergelangannya, lantas langsung membereskan tangkai-tangkai bunga yang berserakan di atas meja konternya dengan kasar. "Mimpi saja sana," gumamnya kemudian. Untuk apa wanita itu memberitahukan namanya? Toh, ia tidak akan lagi mau berurusan dengan pria sombong menjijikkan ini.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, namaku Uchiha Sasuke," ujar si pemuda tiba-tiba.

" _More like, Uchiha Sasukeparat,"_ gumam _florist_ itu lagi di tengah aktivitas beres-beresnya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduk. "Ingat nama itu baik-baik, karena aku akan kembali esok, dan lusa, lalu esoknya lagi, terus dan terus hingga kau mau memberitahu namamu."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke berbalik, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan bibirnya terkulum menjadi sebuah seringai. Umpan sudah dilemparkan, kini tinggal melihat apakah si ikan akan terkecoh dan berenang mulus menuju pancingan atau ...

"Haruno Sakura!" seru wanita itu, dan senyum Sasuke kini semakin melebar. _Berhasil._

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Jadi tolong jangan datang lagi, oke?"

Sasuke sudah hampir setengah jalan menuju pintu keluar sebelum kemudian ia berhenti dan menghadap ke belakang, menatap Haruno Sakura. Ia pun berujar, "Ah—besok aku harus memastikan apakah buket anyelir itu sudah jadi atau belum. Maaf, tapi aku akan datang lagi. Sampai ketemu besok, Haruno- _san_."

.

.

* * *

Yas, tentang pertemuan sasusaku yang nyebelin lol. sasuke rada ooc ya :( maaf :(

Btw aku nulis ini rada ngadat-ngadat... kayaknya belum sembuh bgt dari wb hiks

Lastly, seperti biasa, terima kasih yang sudah sudi membacaa

Komentar, baik suka dan duka, bisa langsung dituliskan di kolom review di bawah yapp, your feedback is much much appreciated! :)

* * *

 ** _D is for...?_**


	4. D is for Dear Sarada

Naruto and its characters are Masashi Kishimoto's

 **NOTES**

 **-Keseluruhan fic ini terdiri dari 26 drabble/ficlet yang berkesinambungan dan saling mempengaruhi, karena berada di satu universe yang sama. Meski begitu, urutan chapter bukan berdasarkan urutan kronologis/timeline. So, keep that in mind, i hope in the end it will make sense :)**

 **- _italic_ artinya surat yang ditulis**

* * *

.

 _ **D is for Dear Sarada**_

.

Dear, Sarada.

 _Dua tahun lalu, memilikimu masih menjadi angan-angan untuk Mama. Dua tahun lalu, Mama selalu berdoa dan berharap kepada Tuhan agar mama diberikan kebahagiaan itu—kebahagiaan yang sering Mama lihat terpancar dari wajah seorang ibu yang sedang menggendong anaknya, atau bahkan yang sedang membuatkan_ bento _untuk mereka. Waktu itu, rasanya tidak mungkin Mama bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang sekuat itu. Itu semua terlalu sempurna, terlalu baik untuk Mama._

 _Namun enam minggu lalu kamu akhirnya datang ke kehidupan Mama._

 _Dan Mama sangat, sangat, sangat bersyukur, Sayang, ketika Tuhan akhirnya mengabulkan doa Mama yang satu itu._

 _Kamu adalah malaikat kecil yang turun ke bumi untuk memberikan mimpi baru kepada Mama dan Papa. Kamu adalah segalanya yang Mama minta, yang jauh lebih menakjubkan dari apapun yang pernah Mama bayangkan. Kamu seperti srikandi jelita yang akan selalu membuat Mama kuat, meskipun semesta di sekeliling Mama ambruk seketika (ini bukan gombal, lho, kamu benar-benar memberikan itu semua pada Mama)._

 _Dan kamu tahu, Sayang? Saat kamu datang, ada tiga tetes air mata yang jatuh bersamaan._

 _Yang pertama adalah air matamu—yang penuh kehidupan, yang menjanjikan Mama dan Papa bahwa kamu sehat. Air matamu mengalirkan kebanggaan dan kebahagiaan yang sangat besar untuk Mama dan Papa. Saat mendengar tangisanmu yang pertama kali, rasa sakit dari proses persalinan tidak lagi terasa—karena Mama sangat bahagia!_

 _Yang kedua adalah air mata Mama—melihat ragamu dengan mata kepala Mama sendiri sangat, sangat mengharukan, kamu tahu? Kamu menendang, kamu bergerak, kamu meminta makanan ini-itu pada Mama selama Mama mengandung, namun rasa hati Mama mencapai puncaknya ketika Mama akhirnya menggendong kamu untuk yang pertama kali—karena ketika itu, akhirnya Mama merasakan kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap. Rasa bahagia yang hampir sempurna. Dan Sarada manis, saat itu, Mama merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama._

 _Yang ketiga adalah air mata Papa. Iya, Papa. Saat kamu membaca ini dan sudah benar-benar mengenal Papa, pasti kamu akan bingung, bertanya-tanya: bagaimana caranya Papa bisa menangis? Mama pun baru pertama kali melihatnya saat itu! Sampai saat ini, Papa hanya menangis ketika kamu terlahir. Sarada, saat itu Papa merasa kamu adalah harta karun terbesar Papa. Dan ... Mama pun yakin, perasaan itu tidak akan berubah sampai kamu besar nanti, Sayang, sampai kamu akhirnya membaca tulisan ini._

 _Senyum pertama yang kamu pamerkan pada Mama terbentuk di minggu kedua, di pukul tiga dini hari, ketika kamu akhirnya puas menenggak ASI (iya, menenggak, sudah seperti Papa kalau sedang minum_ sake) _dengan begitu lahapnya. Hal itu membuat Mama ingin menjadi saksi dari semua "pertama" yang akan kamu jalani. Langkah pertamamu, hari pertama kamu bersekolah, sahabat pertamamu, sampai cinta pertamamu. Mama harap, di perjalanan hidupmu nanti, kamu akan tetap ingat, bahwa apapun yang kamu lakukan, Mama akan terus mendukung dari belakang._

 _Sarada, Mama tidak akan menuntut apapun darimu, kecuali mungkin satu: jadilah orang yang terus melihat kebaikan di dalam segala sesuatu. Apapun pilihan kehidupan yang nantinya akan kamu ambil, Mama akan tetap menyayangimu. Karena Sarada adalah malaikat kecil Mama, srikandi jelita Mama._

 _Dan terakhir, Mama harap kamu akan bertemu dengan cintamu kelak, seperti Mama yang sudah bertemu Papa. Mama harap kamu akan bahagia dengan siapapun dia, lantas membangun keluargamu sendiri, dan merasakan betapa bahagianya menjadi seorang mama._

 _Terima kasih, Sarada, karena telah mengizinkan Mama untuk menjadi mama Sarada. Terima kasih, karena sudah mengizinkan Mama mencurahkan hidup Mama untuk membesarkanmu. Mama bukanlah manusia sempurna, Mama mungkin akan banyak melakukan kesalahan—untuk itu, Mama harap Sarada mau memaafkan Mama._

 _Mama sayang Sarada._

 _._

xXx

 _._

Sakura menatap secarik kertas pada tangannya dengan bangga, senyum lebar tertoreh pada wajah. Kertas itu kemudian ia lipat dengan hati-hati, ditaruhnya di atas meja yang kini sedang berada di hadapan. Kepala wanita itu serta merta menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara seorang pemuda memanggilnya pelan.

"Sakura? Tidak tidur?"

Itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, suami Sakura. Sepertinya pemuda itu langsung terbangun ketika tidak lagi merasakan tubuh Sakura di atas ranjang, tepat di sampingnya. Yah, Sasuke memang merupakan tipe yang memiliki indra sensitif, bahkan dalam keadaan tidur.

"Aa, maaf, Sasuke- _kun_ aku membangunkanmu," Sakura menyahut lembut. Wanita itu langsung menghampiri ranjang mereka, lalu berbaring di atasnya dengan pundak Sasuke sebagai bantalan. Lengan pemuda itu refleks merangkul istrinya itu lembut, menepuk-nepuknya pelan.

"Kau harus banyak-banyak beristirahat, Sakura," Sasuke berujar lagi, nadanya mengantuk, dan matanya kini sudah terpejam. "Satu jam lagi jadwalnya Sarada minta ASI," lanjutnya.

Sakura hanya menggumam sebagai balasan, matanya kini sudah terfokus tepat pada boks bayi berwarna merah marun yang berdiri di kaki ranjang. Hatinya sontak mengembang pada realitas bahwa ia sama sekali tidak merasa lelah, apabila semua itu untuk Sarada.

.

.

* * *

[untuk scene lahiran sarada bisa diliat di chap 1]

hai, terima kasih yang sudah membaca sampai akhir!

masih jauh dari kata baik, jadi review dan feedback akan sangat sangat dihargai :) ciao!

* * *

 _ **E is for...?**_


	5. E is for Egoist

Naruto and its characters are Masashi Kishimoto's

 **NOTES**

 **-Keseluruhan fic ini terdiri dari 26 drabble/ficlet yang berkesinambungan dan saling mempengaruhi, karena berada di satu universe yang sama. Meski begitu, urutan chapter bukan berdasarkan urutan kronologis/timeline. So, keep that in mind, i hope in the end it will make sense :)**

* * *

.

 _ **E is for Egoist**_

.

Ada sebuah alasan di balik kecintaan Haruno Sakura yang terlampau berlebih pada malam. Ini bukan tentang bintang yang berkelip menggoda, bukan tentang kesunyian dan jalanan yang lengang, bukan pula tentang pawana yang dengan genitnya mendesir setiap senti kulit wanita itu yang terekspos. Bukan—ini semua adalah tentang _dia_ dan manik sehitam jelaga malamnya yang memikat sanubari, yang selalu menguarkan renjana bak hujan deras di bulan Januari.

Namun malam ini, itu semua tidak berlaku. Malam sudah terbakar musnah. Atensi itu ingin dia buang jauh-jauh. Manik jelaga itu kini hanya merefleksikan dusta dan kata-kata sandiwara.

"Sakura, jangan ..."

Uchiha Sasuke serta merta meraih pergelangan Haruno Sakura selembut yang dia bisa, namun sesaat kemudian dengan bengis ditepis sang wanita tanpa dosa.

"Mau sampai kapan?" Itu adalah tiga kata yang dengan susah payah dikeluarkan Sakura dari tenggorokannya yang tercekat. Sepasang mata beriris gelap itu balas menatap sepasang matanya sendiri yang sudah kabur akan air mata. Alisnya ditautkan, meminta kesempatan, meminta satu momen pengampunan.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan."

Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu seakan itulah yang diinginkan Sakura. Lelaki itu sesungguhnya tidak pernah tahu, tidak mau peduli. Namun Sakura memperhatikan. Sakura selalu melihat bagaimana wanita asing itu dengan mudahnya meyusup, mengisi lakuna di hubungan mereka, menggandeng siku lelakinya dari dalam bayangan.

Bodoh sekali dia pernah memberikan segala lahir dan batinnya untuk lelaki ini. Jika Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya, tak patut kulit lelaki itu didersik oleh jemari wanita lain, tak patut senyumnya dipatri oleh gelakan wanita lain.

Dan saat itu Sakura tahu. Tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah menomorsatukan dirinya, dan segala pengakuan rasa yang pernah dia uarkan adalah kalimat-kalimat hampa, kalimat yang selalu diakhiri dengan tanda koma. Tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah menjadikan netra giok Sakura sepasang benda favoritnya—tidak, secercah lazuardi pada mata wanita jalang itulah yang merupakan pemain utama di hatinya. Dua tahun belakang ini nyatanya hanyalah sandiwara bodoh persembahan dua insan yang mabuk di dalam kepura-puraan.

"Aku tidak bisa tanpa dirimu," ujar sang lelaki pelan.

Wanita itu hanya mendecih, mafhum bawa semua itu adalah omong kosong: pernyataan ini, dan seribu pernyataan sarat cinta sebelumnya. Segala yang dilakukan lelaki itu saat ini hanyalah sebuah aksi egois penuh kemunafikan afeksi, sebuah aksi yang hanya sarat akan pemenuhan hasrat pribadi.

Sakura mundur satu langkah, meningkatkan distansi di antara mereka.

"Katakan itu pada Yamanaka Ino besok pagi," sang wanita membalas dengan segala sisa ketegasan yang tertinggal.

Maka dengan itu dia berbalik, berjalan kuyu memasuki kediamannya, sekaligus meninggalkan detak hatinya bersama Sasuke. Pintu ditutup rapat, tidak bercela. Dan dadanya kini hampa, sehampa jalanan lengang yang baru saja mereka tempati.

.

.

* * *

halo! yes. ku masih bertahan dengan fic ini, doakan sampai z masih kuat ya (padahal baru nyampe e, lemah sekali recal)

mengapa sasusakuino seperti itu akan dijelaskan di beberapa chapter selanjutnya.

lagi, terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca sampai sini! feedback dan review sangat dibutuhkan untuk chapter ke depannya yang lebih baik :)

* * *

 _ **F is for...?**_


End file.
